The particular files in a filing system are typically organized according to a file designation which is chosen according to some sequencing scheme such as a numerical scheme or an alphabetical scheme, or a combination thereof. The characters or numerals of such sequencing schemes will be generally referred to as sequencing elements. The file designation, which is simply a unique series of the sequencing elements, is typically written onto the face and/or back of the file. However, the file designation is typically not visible when the files are inserted into the drawer or placed on the shelf. To overcome this problem, it is known to include color codes on the edges of the files, which codes are associated with the characters or numerals of the file designation. In particular, each sequencing element in the sequencing scheme is assigned a unique color code. The color codes associated with a particular file designation are then affixed to the outer edge of the file. Thus, for example, with a numerical filing system the number zero may be assigned the color red, one assigned the color orange, two assigned the color yellow, three assigned the color green, four assigned the color blue, and so on. Thus, file 123 would have the color code orange, yellow, green. The neighboring file, 124, would have the color code orange, yellow, blue, and so on.
The color codes are affixed to the outer edges of the adjacent files in a vertical column and are aligned such that they form color blocks when the files are arranged in the drawer or on the shelf. However, since each of the numerals (or characters) of the file designation is color coded, the color block or bar associated with the last digit or character of the file designation (e.g., the 1's digit in a straight numerical sequencing scheme) can form a confusing rainbow array of closely spaced colors which can inhibit the usefulness of the color coding system. Furthermore, in previously known color coded filing systems, the color codes are either permanently affixed or at least semi-permanently affixed to the outward edge of the file, such as with pressure-sensitive adhesive stickers. This can make reorganization or reuse of the file folders difficult or impractical.
The method of the present invention improves upon previously known color coded filing methods by specifically omitting any color code on the last digit or character of the file designation. As in other color coded filing systems, each digit in the sequencing scheme is assigned a unique color code. However, for example, in a straight numerical sequencing scheme, the last digit of the file designation (i.e., the 1's digit) is not color coded, while the 10's, 100's and 1000's digits, and those above are color coded. In this manner, there is a group of adjacent rows of color blocks. One row for each of the 10's, 100's, and 1000's digits, etc. The 1's digits, being non-color coded, would not produce any color row or any confusing array of colors as found in the prior art. The present system is also adaptable to a reverse numerical or "terminal digit" sequencing scheme, wherein the files are organized by reading the file designation in reverse. In a terminal digit scheme, the first digit (e.g., the 1000's digit) is non-color coded and the 100's, 10's and 1's digits would be color coded.
The file folder associated with the inventive method is specifically designed to further enhance the visual discernibility of the color codes used in the filing system. Specifically, the file folder consists of a preferably clear polypropylene folder having a pocket on the outside edge for a removable, color code carrying medium such as a color coded sheet. The pocket includes a window along the outside edge to permit direct viewing of the carrying medium in the pocket. The window also facilitates insertion and removal of the carrying medium from the pocket. The pocket, carrying medium and color codes thereon are all designed such that when the carrying medium is fully inserted through the top of the pocket, the color codes are aligned and are visible through the window. The polypropylene folder provides a certain amount of rigidity for the materials contained therein. However, the file folder is relatively thin such that the color codes of adjacent files are closely adjacent one another so as to form substantially solid and visually perceptible color blocks.